Tale of the Holy Blade
by Zihark
Summary: A tale of the planet cray of the hero's know as the Royal Paladins, relive the past as William and Alfred set forth on their long journey of becoming the great leaders of their Clan. Together they must face an evil once forgotten and bring light to the darkness with the power of friendship and courage.


So this is my first vanguard fic, I have always been a big fan of card lore and royal paladins so I decided to write a story about them. I have tried my best to proof read this story however I will admit I struggle with Grammar. Unfortunately I have no one to proof read this so i only hope I haven't made to many errors. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have writing it please feel free to give me reviews as I am still somewhat new to creating stories. Now without any further ramblings here is the story.

Tale of the Holy Blade

Chapter 1: First Day

William slept soundly dreaming of his first day of training, a small grin appeared on his face as he dreamt of doing well and getting noticed by the girls. As his mind wandered a girl congratulated him planting a soft kiss on his cheek, he could feel her lips against his skin and the wetness of her tongue as she licked his face. Jerking awake he groaned slowly opening his eyes to find Wingal licking his face "ughh why did you have to wake me I was having a nice dream."

Looking at his best friend he wondered how the dog got away from his trainer, Wingal had been his friend since he found the high beast limping home, it had many injuries and had collapsed in front of him. After rushing it to the nearest medic and staying to ensure it recovered. Since then the dog had started following him around and soon became a part of his life.

Not that William minded though at first he thought Wingal was a strange high beast, its body was that of a normal dog its top fur was a deep blue and its underbelly and paws were white. The most curious part of the beast was the large bat like wings that spread out from its head and its long mane of red hair. William smiled remembering suggesting that Wingal got its red hair cut much to the high beasts dismay. The most curious aspect of the dog was that at times William swore he could hear Wingal's voice in his head when he stared into the beasts piercing red eyes.

Looking up at the sun William realised it was about time to get to the training ground, moving his gaze back to Wingal who was staring at him intently. The dog seemed to be waiting for him to get up, sighing William slowly got up stretching, "I guess it's time to get going huh." The high beast nodded its head panting happily as it wagged its tail, William smiled as he placed his hand on Wingals head ruffling its hair gently much to its delight.

Turning his attention towards the citadel William started to walk towards the north gate one of the four entrances into the home of his clan the Royal Paladins. The gates were the only way past the great white walls that circled around the citadel, they had stood for centuries providing protection for all those that lived behind them.

Dotted around the wall were many guard posts each with their own supply of weapons and a horn to signal an attack on the walls. Looking back to the gates William admired the great portcullis of the north gate. Made of strong metal and warded by magic once it came down there was no getting through. Slightly above the portcullis was a large metal grate it had many long narrow slits that could be aimed through by the guards that manned the gates.

Nodding to the guards he walked under the open portcullis, it was usually open in the day to allow trade with other clans and allow their patrols to easily get in and out. A short distance behind the walls lay the common district that housed most of the citadels populace made up of simple buildings none of which had only one floor but each was made of solid stone and was built to last most of the houses had many a generation live in there and few ever fell into disrepair.

Just past the common district William could both see and smell the merchant district as the smell of spices and fresh fruits filled the air. Most of the district was made up of simple stalls that were nothing more than a simple slab of stone to lay your wares on and a roof over the stall to keep the wares from getting damaged by weather.

There were few actual buildings that housed stores in the district the only ones that did were the blacksmiths and the butchers, before William could look on further he felt a tug on his clothes as he looked down to Wingal who was looking towards the butchers hungrily. Sighing he quickly bought some dried mead and threw it to his friend who chomped on it happily. Shaking his head William walked on looking at the various stores that lined the streets watching as merchants tried to haggle a better price for their wares.

Making his way past the merchant district William passed into the military district one of the largest districts it had an abundance of space for training the many warriors that lived within the citadel. Looking in the direction of his training grounds he started to make his way towards the training grounds when he heard a female voice.

"So this is who you have been running of to see Wingal" William turned his head as he watched a woman approach them as she got closer Wingal darted behind William's legs as if they would save him from the woman's ire. The woman in question was named Akane a high dog breeder in charge of breeding and training the various dogs that assisted the knights in battle.

William had heard of her from others that she was a young prodigy having passed the trials at an early age and becoming a high dog tamer. Though the most common remarks he had heard of the young woman was that she was dangerously beautiful and as William looked at Akane he could only think that those rumours did her no justice as he felt captivated by her .

She was about five foot tall with long red hair kept tied in high ponytail William started to imagine what she would look with her hair down. He could understood why people called her the fiery beauty as his mind imagined her long red hair moving like the flames of a fire. On top of her head she wore a black leather cap that added to her image of being an instructor, Williams gaze moved down lingering on the dog breeders body she had a rather slender frame though he could see some musculature and a few small scars that came from training dogs.

The high dog breeder wore a rather tight white shirt and tie as well as tight black leggings and tight white leather gloves and boots that left little to the immigration. Williams mind could not help but wander as he gazed at the beauty in front of him. He could not take his gaze away he had always scoffed at those who talked about love at first sight having never believed in it till now.

As he gazed he felt something press under his chin lifting his head up to meet the fiery red eyes of Akane. "I am up here recruit I suggest you remember that lest you get a lesson in manners." William gulped looking at the whip that was holding his chin up "Yes ma'am please forgive me it's just your beauty is captivating and...

His voice trailed off as he felt more nervous hoping his last comment had not annoyed her even if it was the truth. Akane smiled a little her expression becoming less fierce. "I will let you off this time recruit what is your name?" William blushed feeling happy Akane was taking some interest in him. "William ma'am."

Akane nodded as she lowered her whip "Well get to the training yard before you get scolded for being late." Williams face turned pale seeming to realise that he was going to be late as he dashed towards the training grounds Akane chuckled as she watched him go noticing as Wingal tried to follow him.

With practised movements the dog breeder pulled her arm back letting the whip drop to its full length. Pulling her arm forward and flicking her wrist Akane directed the momentum of the whip towards the high dog. As Wingal tried to follow his friend a familiar whip lashed the grass in front of him forcing him to come to halt.

"Not you mister you have a lot of work to make up for and if you want to have some free time later I suggest you hop to it." Wingal padded over to his trainer his head hung low as he whimpered trying to get some sympathy. Akane just pointed towards the rest of the high dog unit. "Move your behind." Wingal didn't need to be told twice as he darted towards the rest of his unit.

William turned watching the spectacle his eyes lingering on Akane as she reigned in her dogs, forcing his gaze away he started to make his way to the training grounds. As he got closer he could start to make out the lines of the circular field in the middle of the circle was large canopy tend and some weapon racks. Just in front of the tent was a line of recruits.

Picking up the pace he jogged towards the line hoping that the instructor would not notice, but as he entered the line a voice rang out "Your late recruit." William turned to face his instructor as he walked into view. The man was daunting standing at least two feet higher than William he wore a fitted breastplate and shoulder pauldron's that had a dark blue cape attached.

On his arms and legs William noticed that the armour had been fitted the metal looked thin it was obviously meant to allow for more manoeuvrability at the cost of losing some protection. Attached to his back were two large swords both of witch were sheathed. His face was young looking to be in his mid twenties his hair was short and light red witch matched the colour of his eyes.

His face looked irritated it was obvious William was going to be punished for being tardy but before he could think of what the instructor might do to him the man started to speak his voice was a little hoarse and strained as if he had been shouting for the last few days."Your going to have the pleasure of clean up duty after the training session with these two."

The instructor pointed to two boys in the line up they both looked older than him and looked very similar to one another it was obvious the two were related. Both wore the standard recruit armour though both of the boys had a small emblem fixed on to the right shoulder of there armour. On closer inspection the emblem was the symbol of the Royal Paladins.

Both of them looked to be in there early twenties one of them had a kind expression on his face that matched his light blue hair and red eyes. The other however sent a chill up Williams spine the boy had a cruel expression on his face his eyes a dark red that matched his dark blue hair.

William went over to the other two smiling as he offered his hand trying his best to not be nervous of the two. "Hello my names William I guess we will be cleaning up together." The reactions from the two were as different as day and night despite how similar they both looked. The one with the light blue hair and red eyes smiled putting his hand in Williams.

"Hello my name is Alfred glad to meet someone willing to talk to me other than my instructors." The other brother scoffed at this "You are to lenient with these peasants brother he is not worthy of shaking your hand he should be.." Alfred glared at his brother witch instantly shut him up before looking at William.

"Sorry about him my brother Mordrid has a royal stick up his rectum." William could not help but chuckle at the remark William stopped as he saw how red Mordrid's face was turning his eyes filling with fury. "You laugh at your prince your filth compared to me." William blinked feeling confused his mind reeling that he was in front of royalty.

"I am sorry my lord I didn't know realise" William knelt on one knee he heard the rest of the recruits chatter but the chatter was broken by the instructor. "Enougth chit chat, yes these two are the crown princes, like all of you they are here to train and become knights. They are your equals in this training grounds and your battle brothers so if I see you start bowing to them expect to be punished."

Under the stern gaze of the instructor everyone started to get in line, William slowly got up looking at them both a little nervously. Before he could speak Alfred came over and patted him on the shoulder gently. "Don't worry I didn't take offence, I am surrounded by people who are afraid to be themselves its refreshing to see honesty." With that Alfred joined the line as he did Mordrid shoved William to the side "Out of my way peasant."

William sighed not sure how to feel as he joined the other recruits he felt happy that at least one of the princes was easy to talk to though having gained the others ire it felt rather oppressive to be standing next to them both. William tried to focus as he watched their instructor go up and down the line inspecting each of them.

When it came to William's turn he felt like the inspection lasted an eternity. Stnading at about five foot five he had been doing simple workout so that his body had some musculature but he knew he was had a ways to go. He was still growing having only turned sixteen recently he had instantly applied to the knights.

He was wearing the standard recruit breastplate over boiled leather like most of the armour recruits wore it was not his originally as it had many dents from previous use. Once he became passed the tests he would be given fitted armour but for now he would have to make do. William watched as the instructors eyes looked at his face.

He could feel the fury in the light red eyes as they stared into his green eyes he felt them move over his face looking at his youthful features and his light brown hair. Seeming to be satisfied the instructor moved down the line. Taking a deep breath William felt like a massive pressure had been lifted from his chest. Once the instructor had finished his inspection he walked to the centre of the line and began to speak.

"Alright recruits for those who don't know me I am Sir Marhaus you will either call me Sir or by my full title is that understood?" Everyone answered in unison "Yes sir." Marhaus nodded seeming happy with the response. "I don't take kindly to disobedience I expect you to follow my orders else I will throw you in the stockade and have the other recruits pelter you with rotten fruit is that understood?"

There was a nervous "Yes sir" as Marhaus looked at everyone sternly. "To start with your going to put those bags on your backs." Marhaus pointed towards some rather large rucksacks all of witch looked filled to the brim. One by one everyone put on the backpacks without question grunting in displeasure when it was William's turn he saw why they were all struggling with the bags they were full of rocks.

Marhaus inspected each of them securing their sacks before looking to the group "You are going to run twenty laps of the field." Marhaus gestured towards a large circular field as he did most of the recruits mouths gaped seeming to be in disbelief. "Do I need to repeat myself recruits?" Everyone started to jog towards the start of the field before starting to run laps Marhaus just watched as everyone ran keeping an eye on how everyone ran and gauging everyone's fitness.

After about an hour mostly everyone was starting to have trouble running a few had even collapsed on the floor panting. After another fifteen minutes only Alfred, Mordrid and William remained Marhaus watched the three intently wondering if they would complete their last lap and tried to guess who would finish first.

William panted his body felt like it was on fire it took great effort to move his limbs, the bag on his back felt like it could drag him into the earth. In front of him he could just make out the shape of Alfred and Mordrid, they were both argueing with one another as they ran about who would finish first. William wondered how they managed to have any energy left after running so many laps.

In front of him he could just make out the end of the field, "Just one last push forward." Using up all of his remaining energy everything seemed to blur as he moved forward he was dimly aware of something catching his foot and a distinct feeling of falling before everything went black. Cold water hit his face as he looked up to see Marhaus standing over him with a empty bucket of water he wondered what happened.

Alfred slowly approached William helping him up, "You hurt anywhere I am sorry my brother did that to you." It didn't take long to put two and two together and figure out that Mordrid had tripped him up. He was about to thank Alfred when Marhaus began to speak. "Ok recruits get a drink and sit down for a few minutes except you Mordrid you have ten more laps for that stunt you pulled."

William groaned as he sat down like everyone else he did not watch were he was sitting his thoughts drifted away as he slowly drank from one of the many goblets of water only the sound of Alfred voice brought him back to reality. "I am sorry about that my brother can be a real jerk at times."

William looked up at Alfred his vision was still a bit fuzzy he wondered how to approach the situation even if they were meant to be equals they were miles apart in status. "No need for apologies I should expect to make a few enemies though I wish it wasn't a crowned prince."

Alfred chuckled at the remark, "My brother thinks he is the king by how he acts though all his attitude does is bring disdain from other knights and our father."

Thinking on what had been said he tried to fathom why Alfred was here, it was obvious that Mordrid lacked disciple and respect but Alfred had both. "So why are you here you don't seem to be a spoilt brat." Alfred smiled "To keep an eye on my brother and I will most likely lead in battle one day so it wont hurt me to pass the knights trials."

Before William could ask more questions Marhaus started to speak "Break times over I want you all to go over to the weapon and shield racks over there then you will each pick a sparring partner." There were many grumbles as they all grabbed a training weapon and found partners to spar with all except one. Marhaus slowly approached the rack as he looked to the recruit.

"As Mordrid is doing laps I will take his place for today." Marhaus picked up two training swords everyone went quiet especially the recruit Marhaus was sparring with. Marhaus noticed no one had started as he growled in frustration."You have your partners spar." Everyone started to spar rather clumsily not wanting to get in trouble. Marhaus gazed around the grounds inspecting everyone as he casually parried the practise blade of the recruit he was sparing with.

Marhaus scowled as he watched them all spar next to none of them knew the basics of fighting most just clumsily lunged forward he had certainly got stuck with a bunch of greenhorns he wondered if his superior had intended this to humiliate him in front of his peers. His mind wandered only the pain of a lucky shot to the abdoman brought him back to sparring match.

The recruit looked at Marhaus scared as if expecting a punishment but Marhaus knew he had done nothing wrong. Smiling he just laughed gently witch caused everyone to halt what they were doing. Laughing at his own incompetence he had let his guard down and got hit by a recruit who could barely wield his blade.

A voice came out over his laughter "Seems our instructor has lost his mind" All eyes turned to Mordrid he had just rejoined the group his breathing was heavy and laboured his whole body covered in sweat but he was furious .Marhaus smirked as he looked at Mordrid "Perhaps I have guess that makes two of us right Mordrid."

The boy scoffed in disgust "You dare insult your future king I should have your head" Marhaus looked at the boy and let out a hearty laugh "Oh the stories I have heard about you I thought them exaggerated, yet here you are thinking because your fathers a king he should be given a measure of respect, you need to earn that respect so when you stop suckling from your mothers bodice and grow a pair and I might give you some."

Mordrids face contorted in anger he dropped his heavy bag of rocks as he grabbed a training blade. All around people parted ways not wanting to get in Mordrid's path."You will treat me like royalty you commonly knight." Mordrid felt a tap on his shoulder as he looked to see his brother and scowled "What is it brother I have a lowly knight to teach manners too."

Alfred looked at his brother concerned "Is it really worth fighting because he hurt your pride brother?". Mordrid scowled as he stepped towards Marhaus. "If you cant get respect from your troops then you wont be chosen as king little brother so keep out of this and watch how a King does things."

Marhaus sighed as he looked at the two brothers "You should listen to your brother Alfred at least he has some common sense." Mordrid's could take it no longer as he howled in rage charging towards Sir Marhaus like a madman. He lunged wildy lost in his rage he imagined his blade crushing the man's ribs but all it did was cut through air as Marhaus turned his body to the side with ease.

Mordrid realised his mistake to late as his entire body was in motion he was so focused on humiliating the man that he forgot the basics of combat number one being don't let your emotions sway you in battle. As he cursed his own incompetence he felt Marhaus's knee connect with his chest knocking the wind out of him, as the knee was withdrawn he fell on his hands and knees coughing as his sword skidding on the floor.

Reaching out to his sword he felt a plated boot connect with his side it felt like he got kicked by a mule as he rolled to his side in pain. Coughing for air his side felt like it was on fire with pain a small groan escaped his lips as he tried to get up before feeling the tip of one of Sir Marhaus's practise blade against his throat he knew he had lost the battle.

Marhaus looked at Mordrid sternly it was strangely quiet no one spoke they just watched in amazement the fight had barely lasted ten seconds though they had never seen a knight fight like Marhaus it seemed somehow dishonourable. Everyone watched as the two locked eyes although the fighting had stopped the real battle had begun.

No one knew how much time passed as they watched the battle of wills take place until the silence was broken by Mordrid "I yield." Marhaus cautiously lifted his blade and turned to face the other recruits, Mordrid took the opportunity and grabbed a practise sword before attempting to stab Marhaus.

Before anyone could warn him Marhaus simply knelt down and thrust his practise sword backwards he heard a crunch as Mordrid ran into the blade from the sound of it he guessed a few ribs just broke from the impact. Pulling his sword forward he heard Mordrid slump to the floor sighing he turned around looked at the boys unconscious body.

Looking around he noticed the surprise and fear in everyone's eyes he looked in the direction of Alfred and William "You two take him to the infirmary the rest of you training is cancelled." Everyone seemed surprised but didn't complain as they all started to scatter. Meanwhile Alfred and William helped Mordrid up and headed towards one of the many medical tents that were spread around the training grounds.

Although there was a central hospital it was easier having nearby tents to treat most of the injuries caused during training and providing an easy way to rush more seriously injured patients to the central hospital. Alfred and William slowly set Mordrid on the bed he groaned in pain holding his side tightly.

A nurse approached them she was was about Williams height she was wearing a tight white nurses outfit it was alluring to look at but William forced himself to not look he had already been told off by one angry woman today he didn't want to make it two. As he continued to look at the nurse he noticed two crimson red wings that came out from her lower back she was obviously part of the Angel Feathers.

The royal paladins had always maintained friendly relations with the Angel feathers in return for getting help with healing their injured they provided units of troops to help the angels defend their floating fortress in the sky. This particular angel looked rather irritable though beautiful the slight scowl of irritation ruined that beauty.

William looked at her long purple hair that was tied into two ponytails and then back down to her purple eyes she was eyeing them all up her mouth moving she was chewing on something. She went over to Mordrid looking his unconcious body over. "Place him down on the bed." William and Alfred place him on the bed gently as instructed as they watched the angel work.

After a few minutes she turned to them both "He collapsed from exhaustion and he has some broken ribs it's nothing serious but it will take some time for him to recover." Alfred was the first to speak at the news "Thank you miss when should we come and get him?" The angel yawned as if bored "I will send him home when he wakes up the wounds aren't that serious."

Alfred nodded understanding "Thanks again miss?" The angel stretched as she let out a rather large yawn "The names Baruch now if you two don't mind can you leave the workspace its already cramped without you two taking up more space." As they both started to leave William noticed a familiar red head, walking over he looked at Akane intently as she had a cast on her right arm. "Are you ok miss Akane what happened?" Akane looked up at William she hadn't expected to see him here.

"I broke my arm simple as that." William wanted to ask more but he could tell by her tone she did not want to share the story. "Well I hope it gets better soon." Akane shrugged not seeming to mind there was an awkward silence between all three of them before William broke the silence. "Can I come and see you and Wingal after you get better?"

Akane looked at him curiously "It's not that interesting so unless you want to be a dog breeder there would be no point." William looked a bit down at that statement she wondered if she had upset him her brother had always told her off for being as blunt as a hammer when it came to talking to people as she was about to apologize but she didn't get the chance.

"I just want to watch you work." Both of them were surprised at the statement Akane tried to keep herself from blushing not sure how to feel it was the first time a boy had got the nerve to say he liked her. A lot of boys admired her or feared her and even more stared at her it infuriated her only because they could not muster the courage to talk to her yet here she was having a boy state he was interested in her.

She looked at William he was rather plain looking and it was obvious he was not used to talking to people his attempt at getting time with her was crude but also charming in its innocence she could see his honesty and embarrassment she wanted to just say yes but her mouth betrayed her it always did she thought of her brother he often said she would drive every boy away from her.

"Look I cant have you staring at my breasts it will distract me from my work." It was a cheap shot she knew she was always pushed away boys like this she could tell from William's expression she had hurt his feelings why couldn't she just be a normal girl and say yes but it wasn't that simple she had a reputation to protect, she had to be firm and in control otherwise she could not command the beasts that were in her charge.

William slowly turned to leave he knew he had been rejected though he didn't want to accept the no. "So can if I stared at the rest of you would you mind?" Akane just blinked and laughed as she did Alfred joined it was infectious and spread at least until Baruch walked over to them and pointed to the door. Their was instant silence from both William and Alfred though Akane kept chuckling.

Baruch shot them all a glare saying "Leave" before she went back to her other patients, Taking his cue William walked through the exit as he heard Akane call out to him. "Come after training and if I catch you eyeing me up indecently expect to be visiting here soon." William gulped and nodded as he left with Alfred, Akane watched them leave as she finally let her guard down blushing it was the worst pick up line in the history of the world but it had made her feel happy.

Once they were clear of the tent William felt a pat on his back "You are the bravest man I have ever met." William looked at Alfred confused "How so?" Alfred smiled "Because your the first person I know of to admire the fiery beauty and not get burnt" William contemplated what Alfred had said feeling embarrassed at his outburst

"All I can think of is how much of a fool I was" Alfred considered this a moment "Sometimes girls like men to be fools it shows how much they care its just a matter of how much of a fool you are." William looked at Alfred curiously "You know your not how I would picture a prince of the kingdom."

Alfred chuckled at the comment. "True but a king is never the person you think they are, as a king you have to put on a mask to show your strong and confident so that people will follow you they cant know the true you the person behind the mask who is just as weak and vulnerable as the people

they lead."

William regarded Alfred carefully he seemed very wise for someone so young he was barely older than William himself. "So why reveal your true self to me?" Alfred's face changed it was curious to see a man go from calm to sternly serious in the blink of an eye eventually he spoke. "I guess because you showed a measure of courage I have not seen in most, you also seem to speak your mind something I wish others could do around me."

William nodded as they carried on walking, he was not even paying attention to were he was going till he was in front of the castle entrance somehow Alfred had led them both there. Alfred turned to William extending his hand "It has been a pleasure speaking to you William I look forward to training with you tomorrow and good look with your lady friend."

William felt in disbelief as he watched Alfred return to the castle in one day he had somehow befriended a prince he slowly walked towards the barracks his new home while he trained to become a knight. He slowly approached the front door it was made of metal and the walls were made of concrete it was built to withstand an enemy assault.

Eventually the door was opened by a knight he looked rather overweight William wondered if the man could fit in armour any more, the man looked to be about forty and had a long red beard and short red hair. When the man spoke it was with loud booming voice William wondered if the man was part siren.

"Ah you must be one of the new recruits the names Aster nice to meet you." Aster slowly offered his large hand even though the man was fat it was obvious he worked out from his muscles. William grabbed the hand and shook it and thanked the gods Aster didn't try and grip his hand in a contest of strength like he had seen many a knight do.

"My names William it's a pleasure to meet you Sir Aster." Aster let out a hearty laugh at the comment. "I haven't been called sir in years boy just call me Aster now come with me need to give you the grand tour though their ain't much to see." William slowly followed the man inside watching Aster lock the door behind them.

Aster showed him around the place had a few lighting fixtures with lamps burning brightly casting light into the barracks. To the right of the door Aster showed him the privy first before moving onto the central dining area. Many oak tables and chairs were laid out in front of a rather large kitchen area he was then led to the sleeping quarters.

They were simple and modest having a set of two beds and a chest to keep their belongings in as well as a some lamps on the door-frame. Aster smiled as he placed a pair of keys in Williams hands. "These be the keys to the central door breakfast is at seven am sharp." With that the man left to go to his office. William yawned as he changed for bed as he slumped in bed his exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep quickly.


End file.
